Half Life: Fall of the Combine
by Ne0 the Bro
Summary: The end of the war between the Rebels and the Combine is nearing. Who will win and who will be exterminated forever?
1. Prologue

_A fanfic about how the Combine might be defeated._

* * *

**Prologue**

**Borealis, Coast of Antarctica**

The cargo hold of the Borealis held many things. It was strange that there were no Combine guarding it.

"The core is around here in the lower part of the hold." GLaDOS said over Alyx's radio. Gordon, Alyx and the others had maintained contact with GLaDOS since they found out about her and how to contact her. It turned out she knew everything about the Combine and supported the Rebels. "Remind us what this thing looks like again." Barney said.

"It is a great spherical mass of unnamed alien matter from a distant planet classified as Xen that conducts a strange electrical charge and will attract many different electrical pulses causing a fusion between th-" "Just tell us what it looks like in English please!" Barney yelled at the extremely smart AI.

"Alright. Blah, blah, blah-In laymans terms: Big shiny ball that you make go boom." GLaDOS said clearly offended. Soon they saw a door with lots of blue light coming from it. They opened it and found the core, guarded completely by Combine and Advisors. A soldier spotted them and sounded an alarm. The Advisors came at them but Gordon dodged one and killed the Combine soldiers. Alyx slid under the Advisor just as it was about to grab her and Barney and threw the Magnusson Device MK II on the core. Dr. Magnusson made the MK II especially for destroying the core.

"Now get to the Aperture Science Matter Teleportation Mechanisim quickly!" GLaDOS said over the radio. The group was teleported back out of the Borealis where a chopper was waiting for them with the recently rescued Dr. Mossman in the back being healed by Vortigaunts. Once they were in the air they saw two Striders take aim. "Gordon get in the turret!" Barney yelled. Gordon took aim with the chopper's turret and shot the Striders. The team was now in the air. "Yeah! That was too easy!" Gordon said.

They were contacted by Dr. Kleiner once they had left the ground. "Good work! Now we can destroy the core!" he said over the static noise on their radio. "I think we should let Gordon blow this one up." Barney said. Gordon pressed the Detonation button and watched the gigantic ship vanish in a great blue explosion, sharapnel flying everywhere. They had done a good thing today and all of them knew it.

They began their trip back to White Forest. Then Gordon heard a voice. An old, raspy voice. "Well done Mr. Freeman." the very shaky voice said. Gordon didn't have to think twice about who that was. Black case. Blue suit. Excellently straightened tie. It was the G-Man. "I would like to congratulate you on this victory, but more is to come. Like I said to your 'now departed friend': Prepare for unforeseen consequences. Goodbye for now Dr. Freeman." Gordon nearly fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**White Forest Hangar Bay**

When the team got back there was a party waiting for them and a pleasant surprise. Gordon caught a glimpse of who looked like Eli, but this looked as if he was his old self before the Advisor attack. "Did you see that?" Gordon asked Barney. "See what?" Barney responded. "Nothing" Gordon said and followed the trail of where he saw Eli. He soon realized he was not dreaming. Eli had been healed back to life.

"Hello Gordon." Eli said to him. Gordon was speechless. Alyx came looking for Gordon until she saw her father alive and well. Eli told them how he was healed after some Vortigaunts came and saved him just in time, but didn't bother to tell the team about this. The team also told their stories about the Borealis. They all had a good time.

**Overwatch Secret Underground Base**

"What will we do now?" the Overwatch General said to the man on the Transmission screen. "They destroyed the whole ship. now we destroy White Forest! Send every troop you have." the man said. "Yes sir." the General said. "Goodbye. The General walked into a room filled with Combine and electronic devices. He stared at what looked like a giant laser cannon. He then looked at a screen which showed Combine troops filling what was left of the devastated City 17. 'Now we rebuild.' the General thought.

**Kleiner's Lab, Black Mesa East**

The team had travelled to Black Mesa East to meet Dr. Kleiner and find out about the distress call he made earlier. When they arrived he was sitting in his office with Lamarr. "I thought that pest was dead!" Barney yelled. "Nice to see you again Barney." Dr. Kleiner said. "Lamarr crawled into the rocket but I got her out before the launch." "Oh great." Barney replied. "So why did you call us here Izzy?" Eli said. "Well I was watching the monitors here and I saw Combine troops in the city." Dr. Kleiner said. "Why would they be there?" Gordon asked. "They might be trying to rebuild the city to kill off all of us!" Alyx said. "That might be so." Dr. Kleiner replied. "We must get some troops there as soon as we can!"


	3. Chapter 2

**City 17**

The General gazed over what was the rebuilt City 17. Combine soldiers marched in to the city. Striders and Hunters swarmed around looking for humans. A hunter then saw a rebel. It alerted the rest of the troops and chased the rebel. This rebel was John Freeman, Gordon Freeman's brother whom he didn't know about. "Guys run!" John Freeman said. They followed his orders and ran to a non-rebuilt building.

"So what now?" a rebel said clearly ticked off about the incident. "We've got frigging hunters on our trail and were all gonna die!"

"We have to contact Eli!" John said.

"How? We have no way to communicate with him!" another rebel said.

"Just make sure you have enough ammo. We're gonna take back this city!" John said right when the Hunters broke into the building.

On the outskirts of the city Gordon, Alyx, Barney and some rebels were travelling in an old Combine gunship. Alyx manned the turret and Gordon flew the ship. As they passed over Highway 17 they saw some Combine troops along with some Advisors. The Advisors somehow knew there were rebels inside and commanded the troops to shoot it down. They had Anti-Arcraft guns there so it was hard to not get shot out of the sky. Alyx aimed the turret and shot out the AA guns. after that they had to land somewhere. They landed on a building with an aircraft landing pad.

"Wow this city sure was fixed up quick!" Gordon said.

"Okay we have to get to the Citadel. That is the most likely place where their HQ is." Alyx said.

They plowed through the Combine soldiers and found themselves at the foot of the new Citadel. They had another MK II Magnusson Device to destroy their citadel. "Stop!" John Freeman said to the group.

"What do you want?" Alyx said.

"I-Wait! Gordon? Gordon Freeman?" John said to Gordon.

"Yeah?" Gordon said.

"Gordon, I'm your brother!" John managed to get out.

"Y-You are?" Gordon asked in amazement.

"Yes." John said. "Quick, lets blow this place up.

They shot many other Combines until they reached the top of the Citadel where the core was. They threw the Magnusson Device onto the core and ran. John got shot and was bleeding badly.

"We have to help him!" Gordon said.

"No! Get out now!" John said.

The group ran out of the Citadel where an APC waited for them. Gordon looked back at the Citadel as it exploded. At this point he hated himself for leaving his brother behind but was happy that he had done a good thing. He then went to man the turret and exterminate the Combine for good.


	4. Chapter 3

**City 17 Outskirts**

As the team left City 17 behind them they saw a thing falling from the sky. It was a missile! They had to drive faster but the missile hit the APC and everything went black.

Gordon woke up in a cave with a weird feeling. He had felt this felling before. Resonance cascade energy. He had been teleported here. He went out of the cave onto a train track. He saw a giant green portal in the air. The Combines had caused a resonance cascade with that missile. Gordon knew if he survived then the others were alive. He saw a group of abandoned train cars get pulled off of the tracks and into the air by the resonance. He knew he had to run. In another cave he saw Alyx and some rebels.

"Alyx! Thank god your alive!" Gordon exclaimed.

Alyx smiled at him. "Lets go find Barney and the others." she said.

They saw Barney and the rebels nearby and rescued them from some zombines attacking them. Suddenly they saw another missile. They were teleported into the General's chamber. Combines surrounded them with their guns ready. They were stripped of their weapons and brought to the General.

"So you are the ones who started this nonsense." he said. "You are going to pay for this after using Magnusson's devices to destroy our headquarters within the Borealis!"

"Wait! How did you know about Dr. Magnusson?" Alyx asked.

"Why don't you ask him here?" the General said. Suddenly Dr. Magnusson was brought in from behind a wall panel. The General brought out a revolver from his pocket.

"Any last words Magnusson?" he asked the professor.

"Yes." Magnusson said. "I hope you burn in hell you evil creatures!" He was then shot through the head. Blood was dripping onto the floor from his forehead.

"Whoops! The trigger must have slipped!" the General mocked then laughed. His laugh ended when he was shot straight through the heart. Suddenly there was Dr. Keiner holding a Combine rifle. He shot every Combine in the room.

"Im sorry you people had to see that." Kleiner said. "Let's get out of here now." With that the troop walked out of the HQ, weapons loaded and at the ready.


	5. Chapter 4

**Apartment, City 17 Canals**

Gordon woke up from his sleep. He thought he had had a dream. Was it a dream or was it the G-Man playing mind games with him? He didn't remember sleeping here. He went to the door but paused as he walked. He saw a shadow behind the door. Was it the G-Man? It didn't appear to have a brefcase in it's hand. He soon saw a spark and an electric crackle. _Civil Protection!_ he thought. They were doing a raid of the house. He soon found the door kicked down onto him. Alyx who was sleeping nearby woke up and ran out into the room with her gun. She must have been expecting this.

The CPs stunned Gordon and pinned him to the ground. Alyx shot all of them with her pistol. Gordon, still recovering from his shock, was helped up by Alyx. He saw visions of last year when Alyx helped him up at the apartment. He could still hear her words. "Dr. Freeman I presume?" Those words echoed over and over until he woke up for real.

He was in a helicopter. He felt a sharp stinging pain in his arm. He saw Vortigaunts standing over him. Suddenly the pain stopped and he sat up.

"What happened?" he asked the Vortigaunts. His old Vortigaunt friend Uriah answered him.

"You have been shot by a Combine. His gun pierced your arm. The bullet went straight through. We found you before they could kill you." his old friend replied.

Gordon was happy he was okay but was wondering something else.

"Did we win our war?" he asked Uriah. He responded with a simple "Yes." But this yes was not that of Uriah's. It was a voice he had not heard in a long time. The G-Man. Time seemed to stop instantly.

"I am impressed at the work you have done but all I have to give you is bad news. I'm afraid that most of your friends are dead and only one captured. This one is a very close friend of yours. I don't think I need to mention the name but I will give you a chance to save this friend of yours. If you belive your time really has come again, you wil save this friend of yours. I will not see you for many years after this. Goodbye Dr. Freeman."

Gordon knew who was captured. Alyx.

**Nova Prospekt II**

Alyx lay in her cell of the new prison. She had forgotten everything about what had happened and knew only that she was going to be killed. She wanted to die. Soon she heard gunfire and thought only one thing. _A rescue! Thank God! But who would save me? _she thought. She saw a shadow at her cell door and heard someone slam it open. She cowered in the corner until the voice spoke to her. "Alyx, it's me."

"G-Gordon?" she stuttered. "Yes, thats my name." Gordon said. He helped her up and brought her to a group of rebels and medics. The war was over. Done forever. She knew the world was free, and she had helped.


	6. Epilogue

Gordon watched over the new city with pride. He had done a good thing ending the war. Nobody was in danger or afraid to look outside. They were never afraid to do anything or get shot. Gordon lived with Eli and Alyx now. He thought to himself about the war. Looking at a poster of the late Dr. Breen he thought to himself, _You deserved it boss._

The G-Man, true to his word, never came back to see Gordon. Eli never mentioned him either. But one day the G-Man came back and said "You have done a great deal in a small time span. Your time truly has come again. You are free." Gordon knew that Alyx and Eli were waiting for him downstairs. _This is now a perfect world. We can do anything. This world is free._ With that he took a look outside remembering how he won the war.

This was a new world, a new dawn, a new age.

_**The End**_


End file.
